Three-dimensional printed parts produced with resins often require the use of supports in order to print fine/delicate structures and overhangs. A significant amount of effort is then needed post-printing to remove the supports, by clipping or sawing, and to sand down the small bumps remaining after the support has been removed. This processing can be difficult if the part is made of a tough resin that is resistant to cutting and sanding, is an elastomeric resin that is difficult to sand, and/or has an intricate shape that makes it challenging to cut or sand.
There is, therefore, a need to produce three-dimensional printed objects such as elastomeric articles having supports that can be more easily removed, such as by dissolving or melting.